


The Unrequited Love of Connor Murphy

by ixvrol



Series: The Curious Case of Evan Hansen [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Character Study, Connor doesn't die au, Do not go into this story thinking it's a feel good sweet story. It's not., Evan is not mentally stable at all, It derails from the Canon, M/M, Mentions of the Butterfly Project, Neither is Connor Murphy, One-Sided Attraction, One-sided pining, Pre-Suicidal Attempt of Connor Murphy, Pre-Suicidal attempt of Evan Hansen, Tags will be added when needed, This story is Part 1 of a 3 part series, This story's rating will go up after a certain chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixvrol/pseuds/ixvrol
Summary: Connor Murphy is far from a normal child; He's mentally unwell, he's suffering from numeral problems, and suffers from a drug addiction. Nothing is right about him, but everything changes for the better when a single ray of sunshine barged into his life exactly 3 years ago.And his name was Evan Hansen.





	1. Homesick for the Nonexistent Home

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings my friends! This is another small story that I'll be writing for some practice, and just to let you guys know this is not very light hearted in any remark. A lot of shit goes down, kids make mistakes and things are said. While I'm writing my BMC Story I'll keep this one around for some fun, everyone needs a little DEH in their lives.

When did things go downhill? 

_Answer: 6th Grade._

Connor inhaled sharply through his nose, and let out a shaky breathe as his teeth bit the insides of his cheeks. Pain surged through his nails as he slid down the tree, his nails clawing the bark as he went down. Another day he ran off after an argument with his mother, another day he hid in the park and clung to the cold that tickled his skin like a feather, a dangerous feather that could give him frostbite if it wasn't for the sweater he practically lived in. It was already dark, the sun was down and no one bothered to enter the park anymore except for some stoners that needed a quiet place to hit a joint without risk of getting caught by officials. No one ventured that far into the park except them, and Connor Murphy when he got kicked out of the house for the night, or when he ran away. 

He took another deep inhale as his eyes looked down to the pathetic little nubs of his fingers, bleeding while the bark had shoved itself into the pink part that rested between his nail and skin. With a hitched breath escaping the chapped lips of his, he let his head fall back and look up at the star-less sky of the stupid town he was forced to live in with his family; No one was here to bother him, and sadly, he had relatively all the time in the world to really think about what had happened before. So that's what he was going to do. It's all he really had to do. 

His phone was back home, and he stupidly forgot to bring anything to do while out of the house, no money to buy a room at a local motel or crash with someone for a few bucks, nothing. Connor blinked to himself as he looked back down to the ground. Today, the full moon was out and Connor was stuck staring at it or kissing the ground's ass to give him a comfort moment to sleep the night away. If he got robbed, he wished luck to the sucker who thought he had something of worth. No money, no phone, no book. Just a weak body, and a sweater hiding the scars that littered the pathetically pale skin of Connor Murphy. It's bad when you start feeling bad for the robbers who just want a living for snooping around a poor kid with nothing on him. Well.. Connor  _wasn't_ poor, but he sure as hell wasn't has rich as his family led on to be. His money was his, and he refused to take any of his mom's, Zoe's or Larry's. Especially not fucking Larry's. If he did, he wouldn't hear the end of it. 

He laid on the ground, staring up at the sky where the soft dark navy blue sky lulled him as the sound of the trees rustling about gave him a false sense of security and tranquility. Perhaps it wasn't that bad of an idea to come to the park today since it's damn well working better than his weed right now, even if the aftermath of lack of weed indulging had caused some sort of headache, it's dull and easily ignorable so that's what he does for now. Ignore it. His hazel eyes rested on the pristine white of the moon that hung high, pridefully in the sky like it owned the joint. Connor sighed, breathing through his mouth this time in a more rhythmic manner instead of the harsh hitched in his breath when he had clawed the bark like a wild beast. Perhaps Zoe's words of calling him a monster rang some sort of truth after all? He hated nothing more than to prove her twisted words right, but so far, he was doing exactly that. Proving her correct. 

The mindless sounds of nature lulled him until now, but he was painfully aware of the bark stuck in his skin now that festered between his nails and was causing the warmth of his blood to leak out onto his tips and soak the ground with it's disgusting presence. What time was it?

Honestly, Connor forgot why he bothered to remember the time. 

By now it was probably 8 PM, and his parents with Zoe enjoyed a nice warm dinner while Connor sat outside in the park, laying down like he was dying. Does wishing death count as looking like he was dying? The demons of his depression crawled all over him and whispered sweet little nothings in his ear, how he was better off dead and how he should just stay out here while he slowly withers away, no one would care? No one would care at all. His skin was imperfect, and his hair was nappy now. His face was a mess of tears and exhaustion at his eyes, while his lips were as chapped as if they were never introduced to water or anything moisturizing. Connor Murphy was a mess, and his family knew it. Everyone knew it. 

Maybe that's why no one likes him.

Not in School, not at home. 

Nowhere. 

No one wants a Connor Murphy, and he got the message loud and clear. 

The sweet embrace of death sounded lovely now, under the moon's ray he could probably shove dirt in his mouth and suffocate himself but when someone finds his body it would be rather disgusting. Dirt in his mouth and possibly vomit pooling behind him, admittedly enough, he would like to not die in such a disturbing manner, it's beautiful outside and tainting it with his death was a tragedy he wasn't willing to bring upon it. Though, if he died here, would he be allowed to haunt it as he damn well pleases? Thinking about it brought a nice shiver down his spine, haunting the deep part of the forest, sounded festive. Like a long term coma. 

Very Festive.

"Um.. E-Excuse me." Connor frowned. 

He wasn't expecting someone to find him already, he would've hoped they found him dead or passed out so they could move him somewhere far away from here but as luck would have it he was very much alive and awake now. The teen sat up, turning harshly to get faced to face to someone he didn't expect to see here at all. It was another student from his school, the high school that he definitely knew he hated with every fiber of his being but specifically who caught him here was the unexpected part. 

Evan Hansen. 

The School Anxious kid who couldn't string together a sentence without shitting his pants in fear. Connor recalls seeing him once or twice within the halls being pushed by the masses around like a rag doll without mercy, but he never spoke up about. He always moved when people said 'excuse me' and whenever they stood still for one of them to move, Evan was quick to drastically move aside as though they were the plague. No one cared about this punk, and Connor knew it well enough, the familiar taste of rejection was present within just Evan's presence, and while it was rude to comment on it, Connor definitely had that in his mind.

"Sorry, was this your spot? I already claimed the 'here to soak in my teen angst' spot, you should've came earlier." Connor commented with spite on his tongue that was thrown at Evan. He didn't deserve it, but Connor was terribly angry at the universe now, for existing, for letting him exist in it. Right now, the world was at fault, and he wasn't afraid to show his anger towards it. At this point, many would've gotten the hint and ditched the scene, for no one bothered to mess with the school shooter-esque student Connor Murphy. He was violent, rude, and apathetic towards others and everyone, while very distasteful of him for more reasons than that, were also massively afraid of him. A touch would make them run for the hills like he was infected with some virus that spread through touch, they stared at him with this alien expression he never quite understood. 

What made them fear him so much? Jocks hit the nerds and you don't see the entire fucking school avoiding them like the plague. Connor never knew what made him so... Different in that regard. Was it looks? Possibly. Attitude? Definitely. Never did he show signs of enjoying guns, or hell, the Columbine Shooters either. One look, and they assumed he was because one of them, he forgot which, had adorned a familiar hairstyle. Long and flowing. 

Evan's hand fidget, the outline of them were clear thanks to the moon shining above them like a overrated chandelier. "N-No.. I Just d-didn't you know, realize that you.. you know, um, you were here as w-well." He choked on some of the wording but he managed to get out in understandable condition. 

"Don't get used to it. I'm only here because I don't have anywhere else to be." 

"O-Oh.." 

Connor wondered how badly Evan wanted to ask 'what about your house' be refrained from fear of angering Murphy. So many people are like that, they don't ask the important question out of fear of the reaction they will be given. If Evan asked, Connor would've told him the truth, there was no hiding it and no reason to lie about it. He had an argument, ran off and now stayed here to wait till the entire thing blew over and he could go back to sleep in his comfortable bed. Though, speaking of which, Connor squinted for a second realizing that this runt probably had his phone on him.

"Do you know the time?"

"Um, Y-Yes.. It's.." he grabbed his phone almost dropping it 5 times before turning it on and saying it out loud. "9:57 PM." 

Fuck, it's later than he expected. 

"Thanks." 

"No uh problem." 

Connor laid back down on the ground, and waited to hear Evan leaving. He waited a few seconds, keeping a keen ear out for it, the stepping sounds of him stomping on the grass and dead leaves that fell onto the ground for whatever reason, but it just never came. He heard noises of small little movements and Evan's quickened breathing from the interaction but it didn't get further away over time like he had hoped for. 

"Are you waiting for something or what?" Connor snapped, looking up to look at the taken aback Evan blinking rapidly before scratching a lot at his wrist. 

"N-No.. Just.. This is where I g-go to.. calm... down... too." The words gradually gets smaller, and more slow as he spoke on and on like he was going to get hit or told off mid sentence and was waiting for it. Pathetic, Evan acted an like abused victim right now and it definitely made Connor fairly uncomfortable. The boy was cute, which is the only reason Connor is very put off by his behavior, but that's sort of double standards now that he really thinks about it. Allowing certain behavior only because of another's looks, huh, guess he's like the rest of the monsters that attends his school and calls him names just because he looks 'weird'. 

He heard a gasp from Evan's direction, and muttered a curse word under his breath. "What now?"

"Y-You're... bleeding.."

"Thanks captain obvious, it's not like I feel it."

"How...?"

"Clawed at the tree." 

"O-Oh.."

"Didn't you say you came here to calm down? So did I, and talking isn't part of the calming part packaged I came here for." Evan stayed silent after that, and Connor expected Evan to leave after that.

Who would want to stay with someone who is obviously pissy like Connor huh? Absolutely no one. 

Except this kid. 

After a few seconds he heard something move and he looked over to find Evan laying on the ground as well, silently but surely laying beside him. They don't talk or anything, they just lay on the green grass and look up at the moon, letting the world around them pass them by without much care. Silence filled the awkwardness between them, and so much was said in that silence, that Connor was surprised he didn't do this before; The light shined upon them was nice and delicate on the eyes and Evan wasn't doing that weird thing where he fidgets every two seconds and sweats like a maniac. It was calming and he felt a pair of eyes on him from time to time.

"Why did you come here?" Connor never knew his voice could go that gentle. He just met this kid and already he felt like he was in trusted hands, that no matter what they said, it wasn't going to be leaked or anything. It's stupid, but Connor guesses that he's desperate to have someone to talk too that doesn't hate him that anyone who remotely tolerates his presences already earned his liking. 

".......Um...I.. Got a-anxious. You?" 

"I had a fight with my mom." 

Evan accepted it without question and let out a pro-longed breath. This was calming, and already Connor felt ready to go back home and sleep the night away. He didn't know if Evan was about to leave as well, but if they stayed the whole night like this, he wouldn't mind either. They didn't know each other, they didn't know each other's baggages or the problems they faced at home. They didn't even know each other's names officially but Connor was content with that. He wanted to know the other's name but he felt that it was a bit invasive to ask for such a thing when he wasn't the kindest person when they were first talking. With a few quick glances he studied the other's features, delicate against the outline of the moon, and warm to the eyes. Everything was rough, and nothing was very sharp and precise. The dirty blonde hair shined like golden in the moon, and Connor couldn't help but think how beautiful it looked, especially with such a delicate face as the Evan's. The light freckles that seem to pop in the light and braces whose metal parts reflected nicely in the nightly atmosphere, the long haired teen felt a tug at his chest just staring at Evan he thought that perhaps that was a sign to go. 

He stood up, "I'm going to head home." Evan did the same.

"I-I'll uh, do that too." Awkwardly, they fumbled to both get up after that quiet session of thinking through everything and before Connor could've asked for Evan's name officially, the other took off, possibly to their house hopefully, at least Connor hoped so, feeling better than when he showed up. Watching with a mournful look on his face, he shook his head, it's stupid to think he could actually be friendly to someone like  _him_. Mister anxious to even talk to the lunch lady. 

That was until a piece of white caught his eye, and he picked it up, blinking as he unfolded it and read the handwriting that scribbled out a letter.

 

_Dear Evan Hansen,_

_I promised a lot of things would work out today, I'll take to Zoe and maybe get to know her, ask for her name and get closer and closer until I have a friend, a real one for once; Things don't tend to work out that much._  
_Things I promise don't seem to be fulfilled and a lot of the times, I start to wonder why do I bother, you know? Things aren't going to change, I'll always be the loser of the school, a nobody, forgotten, I'll disappear when I leave and no one will remember who Evan Hansen is._  
_A kid with issues, a kid who was born wrong. A kid who has a mom who has to struggle to raise him; I don't understand why she keeps me around, when she's struggling so much just to make ends meet. Even the home she worked so hard to keep just doesn't feel like home anymore, I start getting homesick for the forest, and I started going each night, but that's not that healthy either. Mom gets worried and she'll find out one day, so I'll stop going. Today will be my last day, and after that I'll find better ways to cope instead of sneaking out to lie on the dirt._

_Sincerely,  
Me_

 

Evan Hansen, Evan Hansen, Evan Hansen. That name felt right on the tongue. The paper was crumbled badly, which led Connor to believe that Evan meant to dispose of it, but did so poorly and instead accidentally dropped it while laying on the dirt with Connor Murphy. Would he notice it being gone? Hopefully not, Connor folds the piece of paper neatly, placing it in his pocket as he started walking home, feeling much better than when he arrived. 

 


	2. Changing Directions Entirely

A part of him was ashamed that he had kept the letter that Evan had written for about a year now. 

Of course, no one noticed, why would they? It's none of their business either ways, Connor spent the long nights smoking pot till his nerves were calmed and not tensing at the slightest of sounds and the words seemed to have rang through his mind more than anything. While Evan never seemed to be the type to be able to write such a thing, his words did still speak volumes. His actions were clearer, and Connor felt like he understood somewhat of what Evan meant in his letter. Didn't ever mean he went out of his way to speak with Evan. After the park incident, Evan seemingly disappeared from Connor's life entirely, he didn't recall seeing or hearing him at school, and wondered if Evan was just avoiding him entirely. Summer came, and Connor had forgotten about the want to speak with Evan again, and just had the letter to build Evan up. 

Nervous, yet struggling. 

Connor appreciated the honesty of the letter, and when summer was eventually over (Three months of nothing but arguing, running off and pot, not much to say about it), Senior year was here to greet it's disgusting head. That was how the day started; Connor pressing his head against the table, catching some last minute shut eyes before feeling the rough noises of Zoe clanging her fork against her plate that held a simple breakfast of eggs, bacon and hash browns. A boringly white breakfast for a anything but boring white family. Typical. No one spoke to Connor, and they knew better to do it at such an early time of day, he was high, and his mother was tired of lecturing him over and over about it. God bless her soul, but Connor couldn't be happier to have her finally give up trying to teach Connor the ways of 'not doing pot at all'. 

There was possibly other methods of easing away the anger he felt, but considering he wanted fast relief from all the toxic words, and gestures being thrown around, Pot seemed like the only way  _to_ survive such a terrible household. He hated everyone here except his mother, whom he only had a mild tolerance for. It's pathetically sad, and Connor had came a very long time go, to the acceptance of that fact. His family was god awful, and his mother was the only technical saving grace. Despite not being so great herself; The idea of Connor being mentally ill was beyond her, she didn't seem to get it through her head that Connor Murphy, her little angel boy, wasn't right in the head, and needed more than just 'mother's kisses'. He needed therapy, medication,  _something_. But no, he stuck with a mother who was ignorant to the reality of his condition. 

Sometimes, Connor felt the urge to give up and just leave this world. Let everything go into a blissful, beautiful sleep that did nothing but lull Connor into a sweet sense of calmness and tranquility. No feelings, no hardships, just the empty void of death and non-existing. As expected, he hasn't yet, there was definitely something that added to it. His family, and especially his school life. No one in that fucking building gave him a break, it was constant belittling and slurs directed at him. While being told to just ignore it and continue through, it's hard to do so when people would glare down at him, push him and even pull the childish move of throwing things at him during lunch and class when the teachers weren't looking. While everyone was terrified of him, they also in a tragic way, weren't. Weren't afraid enough to leave him alone, but were definitely terrified enough to take the time to get to know him. 

It was a breath of fresh air when a little someone came into his life just for a night, and listened quietly. Too bad it felt more like a dream rather than the beginning of a better life for Connor.

Before his family could ruin the day before it began (They already had a running start), he had grabbed his bag and started heading to school earlier than Zoe. He felt the judging glares of his sister and father burning at his scalp but he ignored it with his admittedly high as hell head held high with stubborn pride and refusal to be brought down by those peachy happy shitstains. Riding the school bus was a definite no, unless he wanted to taste the beautiful hell of students taking turns in attempting to trip him, throw books and trash at him, and even one point, shoving their used gum in his hair. For a building of soon-to-be-adults, there was a lack of fucking adults. Connor ignored them usually, but today, he'll be taking a stroll; Letting the cool breeze of the ending summer hit him like a metal bat, a fresh reminder than yes, school was happening and if he wanted to get past it, he should've gotten a bit more high. However, getting more high would've probably made him unable to do anything except breathe and stare at nothing with a zombie expression on his face. Avoiding getting called into the office and having the police called on him for substance use isn't exactly a peachy way to spend the first day of school. 

His family doesn't live very far from his dump of a High School, at most it was just a 15 minute stroll through the neighbourhood, enjoying the sweet sweet sound of children hating their day already. The bus past him a few minutes back, and he saw the eyes already landing on him, the words on their lips, Connor could practically hear it. His eyes landed on the concrete ground, and his feet continued to walk even if they were slowing down. In the pockets of his sweater, his hands clenched into a tight ball, nearly breaking skin before he took that out onto his lower lip, bitting onto to it harshly. It's hard putting up the image of a kid who's suffering from apathy, and while this does piss him off greatly, the teasing, the lack of sympathy for him in anyone, it's also incredibly... Painful. 

Zoe never rode the bus to school, fucking Larry drove her before heading to work himself; Larry never offered a ride to Connor, solely to Zoe, and if Connor dared ask to join, he'll get a swift glare and told he was man enough to walk the 15 minutes; Through fogs, blizzards, ice on the sidewalks, heatstroke inducing days, yes. Connor was definitely able to walk those 15 minutes because his penis gives him the ability to passively generate heat during the cold days and coolness during the hot days. Fucking brilliant Larry. 

The blatant child favoritism that was strongly going on here was nothing compared to how it was before, even now it died down but what really peaked it's highest was in Grade sixth. Connor hates thinking or even just mentioning the Sixth grade, his life fucked him hard during that year, nothing went right, and everything just blew up harshly on his face leaving a scar that will never go away. With a deep breath, he stepped into the school building and made his way to his locker; The lights were somewhat flickering, considering the school couldn't bother to replace it during the summer, the first day of school is usually the worse for it. Lights sometimes don't work, and teachers tend to be absent from not being back yet, or other means. Connor especially hated the first day of school because beyond being a freshman, he had to see the new freshmen being told by their upperclass men that 'oh that Connor Murphy'. The looks on their faces twisted into something disgusted and rather unnerved by. 

He walked past them, his head down low, staring at the ground as he walked forward; Ignore them, he'll always tell himself. Ignore them and they'll get the hint and leave him alone for once. That never happened, and he wondered if that would seriously work now. Connor feels the eyes of the student body glaring at him as he walked down the halls of his school toward his locker. Of course, the mindless drabble of the students did annoy him, but it was all just momentarily of the year. Once he's out of High School, all of this harassment was gone, a free man he'll be from Larry and everyone else that found it amusing to torment someone who relatively did nothing but defend himself from attackers and suffer from severe case of bipolar and anger issues. Unknowingly, he already came to the conclusion he was just a fan target to these people because all they want is a  _reaction_ and because of his struggle with his temper, that's all he could give. 

Reactions.

"Hey Connor!" 

A voice cut through the thick air of the halls, and he turned to notice a familiar shit eating grin of a student that was relentless on their teasing before running off from his angry fits of rage from teasing.

"I like the whole school shooter esque look you're going for." Jared snorted as he covered his mouth to keep from laughing. Connor remained to have a neutral look on his face, staying still for a moment, such a lame, overrused tease like that more annoyed him rather than get him offended or downright furious. 

"It's just a joke," Jared tried to say as though it was enough to warrant an excuse.

"Oh no, I'm laughing so much Jared. Am I not laughing hard enough for you?!" 

"You're such a low tempered freak," Jared commented before scurrying off to class. Connor inhaled sharply through his nose before punching the nearest wall beside him. He hated how  _right_ Jared was. He was a low tempered freak, that all he was. Nothing more, nothing less. A tall ass freak of nature with a short temper that made it impossible for anyone to even tolerate his existence. His lower lip was bitten beyond all hell, and he just continued walking to his locker in a pissed off manner, gripping onto his satchel before reaching the familiar number that was screwed on top of his locker. All the people near his locker already ditched, they knew that once he came, they had to get out quick. Why? Because it's Connor fucking Murphy and no one wants to be around  _him_ of all people, nooo. He hated this stupid school, he hated everyone in it, and the only good person he thought he met, he doesn't know where he is. At all. Ever since that one day last year, Connor held onto his stupid letter, and admittedly, while during some harsh times he would read it over.

The memories of that day would flood back, and he'll feel... Happy.

Someone didn't run away from him, someone sat down and tolerated his mere existence. Connor felt normal for the first time since Sixth grade, and the only proof he had that none of it was a dream was a crumbled letter, that held the faded name of Evan Hansen. This basically put the twerp on a pedestal that he definitely wasn't aware of, but Connor? The image of someone actually not being like everyone else, and giving him a chance, as himself, not Zoe or a Murphy, was a slice of heaven that he was afraid was tainted by everyone else here making sure everyone knew that Connor Murphy was a dead son of the bitch walking. Some would have to wonder if Larry paid everyone here to give Connor a hell of a time because he doesn't want to be the stereotypical son that Larry wanted. Everything seems to fall into place, one elaborate joke on Connor Murphy for thinking that he could have a good existence, Ha.

Fuck you.

At least, that's what it felt like. 

Enough moping around, Connor shoved the letter that he in his pocket into the locker where it was safe and to be picked up later while dropping off some not really needed notebooks. He's not going to be learning but might as well be prepared for whatever he wanted to do in the classrooms, like drawing or writing down stuff on his mind. With a slam, he closed the metallic locker door and started heading towards first period, English 4. A good class to fall asleep in, seeing as he always tends to pass the year with grades that were passable for someone like him, besides, first day? Shouldn't hold that much of a well, anything. At most, he'll be tasked with writing down a list, at least, a do nothing day. His thoughts, however, were lost as he felt something small slammed against him and fall onto the ground as he tumbled back for a moment before glaring down with a mighty made expression.

That was before he immediately softened up. The little sparks of excitement popped in the back of his mind as he stared down the man that had seemingly disappeared from his life completely. The man that Connor had put up on a pedestal so high, he was worried that guy would've hit Saturn with his head. The way his dirty blonde hair curled seemingly perfectly, and some strands finding it's way onto his forehead in a cute way, or how the freckles that ran across his face seemed to have lighten up with a slight flush colour, lets not forget his hazel brown eyes that seem to have stared into him with a look of wonder and fear; Everything was rather breathtaking. A piece of work, strung together by careful hands and everything seemed to be a little too perfectly. It was but a moment that passed, but that moment had his heart pounding, and his face struck with sudden warmth. 

"Evan Hansen." Connor breathed out as he seemingly forgot how to speak and breathe at the same time. Evan didn't stop staring up at him with such fear, he just stood up quickly, gathering the fallen books that just littered the floor. The words that came out of his mouth strung together an apology, and only that just made Connor's chest tighten in a way that felt so foreign to him. What was happening, Connor couldn't exactly say. 

"Evan.. I-" He was cut off with Evan running off with a whimper barely leaving his lips as he dashed away, seemingly to class. A stunned Connor stood silently in the hall for a moment, another, and another became three more. With only the sound of his drumming heart to a beat too fast for him to even process, Connor took a shaky first breath after a while, and ended up leaning against a row of lockers that weren't really his. _What the hell was that?_ He thought to himself. 

Another deep breath, and he headed into the bathroom to wash his face. At worse, he'll skip the period, at best, he'll head there before the bell rings. 

One thing was for sure though, all the anger that boiled from the morning to now seemed to have faded away. 

  

**Author's Note:**

> If you are eager to know how this story goes, follow my tumblr at:  
> michael-memell.tumblr.com  
> Ask questions, send fanart, requests, or memes. I'm usually on and always happy to engage with people who enjoy my stories.
> 
> Remember to follow the story, leave a kudos and a comment. Thank you.


End file.
